Move Along
by Mummification
Summary: AU/non-magic/slash. If you don't like, then don't read. Harry has grown up in London, going to Hogwarts Prep. But when his father gets a job offer he can't refuse, they move to Lima, Ohio, where his life is changed in ways he never saw coming.


AN: So, I have had this idea swimming inside my head for quite some time now, and I have decided that now is as good a time as any to go ahead and post it. Just a fair warning as this is going to be the only time I post this. This Story will be slash. It is also AU, and Non-magic. Because it is AU that means that Harry and Puck are going to be very different from what you will be used to. For one, with this being a non-magic fic that there completely changes who Harry is. I am also going to be making Noah smarter. I don't like that he is just a meathead jock in the show, and I think his character needs depth. Which this story will give him.

**Move Along**

**Chapter 1: Set Fire to the Rain**

Harry Potter thought that he had it all. He was the most popular student at Hogwarts Prep, the captain of the school Rugby team, and he was dating the beautiful head cheerleader, Parvati Patil. He was also the lead male vocalist of the championship glee club, and Sophomore class president. However, when he returned home from his best friends house a week before the end of the school year, his whole world came crashing down around him.

"Harry, dear, would you come in here for a minute?" Lily Potter asked as he walked through the door. Harry entered the study to find his parents, Lily and James, seated together in front of the fireplace.

"Mum, dad, what is going on?" He asked. His parents behavior was beginning to worry him. They were usually happy, vibrant people. It was most unusual to find them acting so somber.

James decided it would be best to just break the news all at once. "Son, my boss has opened a new branch in Lima, Ohio, and he wants me to manage it. We only have few weeks before we will be leaving. We had hoped you would graduate before something like this would happen, but it is too good of an opportunity to pass up."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everything he had worked for since he started at Hogwarts Prep had been for nothing. All of the changes he had planned to bring to the school would never come to be. He would have to abandon his girlfriend and best friends, and starting at a new school where he was a nobody was definitely not at the top of his to do list.

"Do we really have to go? Parvati and I have just gotten started. Draco and I have finally made it to the top in both the rugby team and the glee club. Leaving is the worst thing that could happen." Harry pleaded with them, trying to get them to understand how much damage this was going to do.

Lily looked as if she was about to cry, "I'm so sorry, sweetie. This is the best thing for all of us. We managed to get Mr. Fudge to wait until after this school year, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. You'll see that everything will be great. You have always wanted to see America, and your Aunt Dahlia and Uncle John have been trying for years to get us to visit. Your cousin is the same age as you, so at least you will have a friend when we arrive."

Harry went to his room shortly after. As soon as he got in, he went to his computer and sent an emergency meeting email to his fellow glee clubbers. He had to break the bad news to his friends, and he thought that it would be easier for him if he told all of them at once. After the emails were sent and the meeting set, he turned off the computer and called Parvati.

The remainder of the school year quickly wound down, and moving day was soon upon the Potter household. By the time it was time to head to the airport the manor was devoid of all decoration, and only a few suitcases remained within the building. Harry's closest friends, Draco, Parvati, and Hermione, arrived to say good-bye just as the car was being loaded.

"This is bloody awful, mate. What am I gonna do next year without you to help me keep the other players in line?" Draco asked. He was still having a hard time understanding that his best friend was leaving. They had grown up together, and had been friends since they were in diapers. They had always done everything together, and with Harry moving he was going to be truly alone for the first time in his life.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I'll miss you too Draco. Don't be too hard on the new kids. They can't all be as great as we are." After a quick, brotherly hug Draco left to return to his home. Harry turned to Hermione next, and she threw himself into his arms. He held her for a couple minutes before she was in control enough to mention how much she would miss him, and how London would never be the same with him gone. After a quick peck on the cheek and a hasty good-bye, she followed Draco's path and took off.

Harry sighed as he looked to Parvati. She looked to be on the verge of a major breakdown, and he felt awful for being the cause of such pain for her. He gathered her into his arms, and kissed the top of her head as she finally dissolved into the tears she had been holding back for weeks. They stood like that for what felt like hours, neither saying a word, just taking comfort in the others presence.

As Lily watched her son, she broke into her own fit of tears. She was breaking up his first true love, and she felt horrible because of it. As she cried she clung to James in much the same way as Parvati clung to Harry. James stood as such for a couple of minutes before he told Harry it was time to go. With one final kiss Harry and Parvati broke apart, and after profuse apologies, Harry said his final good-bye and climbed into the back of the town car.

Harry stared out of the back window until they turned the final corner and he could no longer see Parvati. He pulled out his iPod and listened to his favorite songs until they arrived at the airport and the end of his old life.

The whole eight hour flight from London to Lima, Ohio, Harry remained silent. His parents were beginning to wonder if maybe, just maybe, they had made the wrong choice. Maybe James accepting the job offer wasn't for the best. Surely anything that caused this much pain couldn't be worth the reward. Unfortunately, it was much to late to turn back now, and they would just have to push through the pain that was caused.

Once they plane touched down Harry removed his ear buds, and quietly disembarked. Lily was crushed that her baby wouldn't speak to her, and she tried all the way through the airport to get him to speak but he adamantly refused. There was a limo waiting for them outside, and once they were all inside Harry replaced his ear buds and sat as far from his parents as he could.

Shortly after the car left the airport it began to storm. Visibility became poor, and even with the high beams on the driver could barely see the lines on the road. They hit a patch of stagnant water on the road, and the limo began to fishtail. The next thing Harry remember was seeing bright lights heading straight for them and them and explosion that rocked his world to its core.

AN: Now that the first chapter is out of the way, and I have left you with a bit of a cliffhanger, I am going to let you know the update schedule I have set up for this. I am going to be working towards updating this and my other story every Friday. If I am not able to get both done by Friday, one will wind up waiting until Saturday to be posted. I hope you all enjoyed this, and please review either way. Just whatever you do, don't flame me. As I will just laugh at you.


End file.
